To control the entry of sand from a producing formation into a well bore, it has become a fairly common practice to form a gravel pack which lines the well bore in the production interval. Prior to the placement of a gravel pack, it may be desirable to perform certain treatments and squeeze operations which involve high rates of injection. To perform such operations, a special valve is needed which can be repeatedly opened and closed to either communicate the casing annulus above a packer with a zone in the well below it, or isolate the annulus and zone. Such valve apparatus should also be compatible in operation with the requirements for setting a packer which is connected to its lower end. For example a packer may require torque to uncouple a J-slot control so that the slips and packing elements can be set.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve apparatus for controlling fluid communication between the well annulus above a packer and a zone in the well therebelow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve apparatus of the type described which can be opened and closed an unlimited number of times as necessary to perform a plurality of operations in a well.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve apparatus of the type described which is manipulated by weight and rotation of the running string to control fluid below the annulus above a packer and a zone below it.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved valve apparatus of the type described which includes a releasable clutch which is engaged to allow the transmission of torque to set a packer and then is disengaged to allow multiple openings and closings of a flow path between the annulus above the packer and the well bore therebelow.